


Love

by spicymarshmallow



Series: Love, Kiss, Kill [1]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Intrigue, M/M, Smut, Spy - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicymarshmallow/pseuds/spicymarshmallow
Summary: A spy goes down to the south of the peninsula to begin his most important mission yet.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo & Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: Love, Kiss, Kill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788526
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

Electricity hums through his small but lithe body as his watchful eyes dart back and forth in the dark. He has no equipment except for what he was born with, enhanced by the training he has received. So he has to be doubly, nay, one thousand times, careful.

With that thought, he continues to snake through the grass, inch by little inch. He can already see the exit, which would lead him to the southern part of the peninsula.

He raises his body ever so slightly to see more over the vegetation. The coast is clear. Though the searchlights are functioning and the patrol guards of both sides are working, he is confident that they would not detect him. The grasses have grown tall to the length of an average adult and no side can be bothered to trim them.

Only twelve feet away. He continues crawling while occasionally pausing to assess his surroundings. It takes him forty-five minutes to traverse that length and finally he is there.

The exit.

Unless someone looks closely, they would never know there was a half-moon hole in the wire fence. Cultural artifacts thieves use this to go to and fro the North and South. It has been covered smartly by the weeds and nothing marks the spot.

But he knows of it because he beat it out of a band of thieves the border police caught a couple of months ago. They were adamant about not telling him the exact coordinates but he has ways. Oh yes, he does.

He takes a gander of the environment one more time before he slips through the hole in the fence ever so gingerly. The sky is already lightening; he is not so concerned, though. A jeep would soon be passing by and he will just hitch a ride under the frame. He just has to make sure it does not go over him first.

The young male is finally through the fence. All of his lithe frame is now in the land of his enemies.

His mission has begun.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooseok examines himself at the full-length mirror. Today, he has decided to don a tufty apple green cardigan paired with an inner of the same material and color. On any other person, the look would be ridiculous. But Wooseok is confident. After all, he did not rise in the modelling world while being modest about his beauty and his always on-point fashion sense. 

"Ah, I am not overdressed, am I?" he asks his reflection. He is merely meeting up with a real estate agent to check an apartment he is interested in. 

He pouted, his red lips becoming redder with the action. 

"Nah, it's fine. Mayhaps someone will take me out for coffee or dinner," he giggles. 

After one last critical look at himself, he grabs his phone, his wallet, and his keys. 

\---

"You're looking good, Mr. Kim," the female real estate agent greets him at the lobby of a 12-floor building in Seocho-dong. And she's not lying. She can't help but admire his heart-shaped face, his deep doe-like eyes, and his plump lips. If the agent is honest with herself, she is actually jealous. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kwon," Wooseok shyly responds. 

"Shall we head on up? The apartment is clean and ready for you to move in at any time."

Wooseok nods his assent and follows the woman inside a respectable lobby to an elevator. The real estate agent presses the button for the 11th floor. His eyebrow shoots up. 

The action did not escape the woman. 

"It is quite high up and I know you said particularly that you want a place between the 3rd and 5th floors. But. I just know you are going to love this."

He smiled tightly, not exactly happy with this development. He was very specific with his instructions and he already feels this is going to be a waste of time. 

Or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooseok sees a man at the 11th floor who catches his attention. He could be his neighbor or he could be something else.

Disappointment is beginning to pool at his belly upon hearing the real estate lady say that she is showing him an apartment in the freaking 11th floor.

But as soon as the elevator door opened on the said building level, a bright bulb turned on in his mind.

He smiles inwardly.

If his neighbor is going to be that hot, he might be convinced to live higher up than he intended. Even if he is wearing the same apple green, tufty sweater he has on now.

The man also notices that they have the same cardigan on and gives Wooseok a close-lipped but amicable smile. His bangs are covering his eyes but Wooseok could tell from the chiseled jaw and acute nose that he is handsome. Plus, his slightly fitting V-neck tee does little to hide the, Wooseok is sure, toned body underneath. From where he is standing, he can also tell that the man is only a couple of inches taller than his own 5 feet 8 inches. His stance is also relaxed but he is not slouching. Ah, Wooseok loves himself a confident but unarrogant man.

He turns to Ms. Kwon, about to ask where the unit she is showing him is. Unfortunately, his words get stuck in his throat, seeing that the woman is frowning and looking pointedly at the man in a suit who seems to be the real estate agent for his tall and handsome maybe neighbor.

“Mr. Lim, may I ask what you are doing in front of the unit I am about to show my client?” Ms. Kwon asks pointedly. Her voice has gone hard and has a tinge of annoyance that did not escape Wooseok's ears.

The man with the sharp features and close-cropped hair looks askance at his fellow agent. He gives her a tight-lipped smile and replies, “Why, I am showing them this unit too. What a coincidence, Ms. Kwon.”

The woman's blood pressure seemingly goes up as she loses her poise with her reply, “I already let the office know that my client is interested in this! Where's your professional courtesy!”

Mr. Lim opens his mouth to reply but he gets cut off by one of his clients. “It's alright, Mr. Lim, we can look at other units,” the taller man with the kind smile says.

He looks toward Wooseok and Ms. Kwon, “We're so sorry for the confusion.” He bows and moves to leave when another voice chimes in.

“But Seungwoo, that unit that Mr. Lim told us about is perfect for you. It has got two rooms, a nice view, and a considerably sized living area. There's even a balcony however small!”

The owner of the slightly high-pitched voice is a fox-faced man, draped in an expensive three-piece suit. The newcomer looks to be the same height as the man he is eyeing. Objectively speaking, he is handsome and he is definitely hot, too. His broad shoulders are exposed to the world and his short hair parted a little to the left shows a broad and strong forehead. He's smiling but Wooseok does not like his smile. There's something about it...

He pouts but something about what the newly arrived man said triggers an idea. “Did you say there are two rooms?” he asks with a raised left brow.

“Yes, Mr. Kim, I thought you would appreciate it considering that you are a model and you must have a lot of clothes and fashion accessories,” Ms. Kwon offers an answer.

“Well, then, I won't mind a roommate as long as there is respect of privacy. And I think I can find ways to keep my belongings in my own room.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the apartment unit they go to check out the space. Inside, Wooseok gleans more information about his would-be housemate.

"Uh..." the man called Seungwoo goes wide-eyed. 

"What!" the newcomer exclaims. 

Meanwhile, the two real-estate agents look at him with surprise evident on their faces. 

Wooseok shrugs, "I don't need two rooms and unless you two men are going to live together I don't mind sharing an apartment." He looks straight at Seungwoo, willing the other man to say yes. He has a feeling that the unit will be expensive, considering that it has two rooms and a balcony to boot. And though he earns well, he still doesn't like the idea of having a huge chunk of his money going towards living expenses. He needs to shop, for goodness's sake!

"Why don't we look at the unit first before making _rash_ decisions?" interjects Mr. Lim. 

Ms. Kwon's eyebrows meet at the middle but she is quick to say, "It wouldn't hurt. Maybe you can also take a few minutes to, uh, get to know each other."

"I don't mind at all," Seungwoo adds, giving another small smile to Wooseok. 

The smaller man's heart leaps at that, solidifying his _need_ to share the same unit with this still-stranger.

Mr. Lim keys in the code and turns the key to the unit and opens it with a flourish. The foxy man with broad shoulders goes past Wooseok, hitting his left arm. The model's eyes narrow at the man's back.

"Mr. Kim, let's go inside. If you really want to share the unit with Mr. Lim's client, I suggest you take room on the right. It has more space," Ms. Kwon offers.

"Let's see" is all Wooseok says in reply, still annoyed at the fox in expensive suit. 

He follows the other men and Ms. Kwon inside. Just as has been said, it is quite spacious. 

As soon as he steps inside the unit, he has the kitchenette to his right. There is already an electric stove fitted in and there are plenty of cupboards for storing food, kitchen appliances, and other things. To his left is a closet for jackets, coats, and shoes. Thank goodness it is a closed closet or else the smell from whatever would be cooking on the kitchenette would get to the clothing and the footwear. 

"The total floor space is 118 square meters. As I have mentioned, there are two rooms. There is one bathroom with a hot shower. If you want, you can also outfit it with a small bathtub later on. Beside it, there is a small room where you can do your laundry," Ms. Lim goes on to describe the space. 

Despite what the female real estate agent thought, Wooseok does not need a lot of space. He loves fashion but also likes to live with a minimalistic philosophy. 

Fortunately, the unit is not sparse though the furniture is not to his liking. He scrunches his nose, "Can we get rid of these ugly things?"

"Seungwoo, you still have furniture pieces that you have not put up on sale, right? Pick your faves and I'll waive them for you," the fox says obnoxiously. He has taken his jacket off and holding it in his left arm. Wooseok does not like the man already, as he carries himself with arrogance. He can't be mistaken, he's been around models with the same attitude before who bled their cockiness in their postures. 

"Uh, it's fine, Mr. Cho. I can just look for other kinds of furniture," Seungwoo replies gingerly. The pair is standing in the middle of the living area together with Mr. Lim. 

"Shut it, Han. We're outside of work right now so don't go all formal on me. Here, I'm your friend and not your boss. Besides you're 30 and I'm actually a year younger than you," the man Seungwoo refers to as Mr. Cho rolls his eyes. "And what's an antiques trader without antique furniture in his own home? If it were up to me I'd fill this place with some nice pieces. You can entertain guests here and show them you have good taste. That would make them trust you with picking furniture for their own houses."

Wooseok's ears perk at the information this Mr. Cho dishes out. An antiques trader specializing in furniture, huh? And his last name is Han? And he's 30 years old? 

"That's a decision he has to make with me," Wooseok cuts in. "After all, we'll be living together." He glides towards Seungwoo and cuts in between him and Mr. Cho. Wooseok also bumped his shoulder against the younger of the two men for good measure. "Can't you see? We're already getting along," he motions to the matching cardigans. 

Seungwoo chuckles nervously. "Wouldn't you find it awkward to live with a complete stranger?"

"I would, but if it's you, I'll take my chances."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Wooseok and Seungwoo become housemates or will Mr. Cho put a stop to it?

“Hey!” the fox shouts angrily, his voice getting a little bit thinner. His small eyes have also gone wide at Wooseok's statement about the furniture. “You don't get to decide that!”

“And you don't get to decide anything either,” Wooseok shoots back softly but makes sure to lace his words with as much snarkiness as possible. 

“Uhm... Please calm down,” Seungwoo says gently, discreetly putting himself in between the two males and slightly putting Wooseok behind his back. His boss, Mr. Cho, has already stiffened up, hands balled into fists, and is scowling at the direction of his rival for the apartment. If he doesn't do anything to placate either one or diffuse the situation, it could spell trouble.

“Mr. Lim, how much did you say the apartment costs again?” Seungwoo directs his question to the real estate agent, who has been looking on with amusement at the proceedings while standing by the sliding glass doors leading to the balcony.

That query distracts Mr. Cho and the stranger.

“It's 2.5 million won per month. Two months advance and one month deposit are required. I already have the papers ready for you to sign. Unless...” the male real estate agent trails off, looking at Seungwoo and Wooseok alternately.

“I can offer you a better deal, Mr. Kim,” Ms. Kwon butts in, moving towards the living room from the kitchenette where she has been standing. “This unit is yours for 2.3 million won. Just one month advance and one month deposit.”

Mr. Lim's eyes compress at Ms. Kwon but keeps silent.

“That gives me little wiggle room for my shopping expenses,” Wooseok pouts. “Why don't we live together, Seungwoo-ya?”

The tall man's eyes widen at the familiarity. “Uhm, it's actually a bit off my budget too but if I have somebody to share it with...” he trails off, scratching at his temple. It is risky but while his job pays well and he can definitely afford the unit by himself, he does not like to waste his hard-earned cash. After all, he will be spending most of his time outside of the apartment. For him, it does not make sense to spend so much on a place where he would mostly be in at nights only anyway. 

“Are you serious! You can't possibly trust a nobody with your person and your possessions!” the sleazy fox shouts, eyes narrowing at his elder subordinate. 

“We can make provisions in the contract to protect both parties,” Mr. Lim quickly chimes in. It has been amusing but they all need to get a move on.

“Indeed. Mr. Kim, we can prepare the documents right here. You don't even have to wait for a paper copy. Just digital will do,” Ms. Kwon adds, taking out her tablet from her bag. 

“Ah, that's convenient then. Well, get at it while we look around some more.” Wooseok motions to drag Seungwoo to check the rooms and the rest of the unit.

But the annoying squinty-eyed person gets to him first. He grabs Seungwoo by his arm and takes him to the room on the left.

The door slams shut and the three persons left in the living area hear an audible click of the lock.

—

“Seungwoo, what are you thinking! If you're strapped for cash, you can always tell me!” Mr. Cho hisses, standing nose to nose, eye to eye with Seungwoo.

Seungwoo frowns at the comment, the proximity of his boss slash friend not fazing him. “He seems harmless. From what I heard from the lady real estate agent, he is a model. Now that I think about it, I have seen him on some subway ads. And I do not plan on putting anything valuable out in the shared space. I will keep my bedroom door locked at all times. I can even add other safety precautions like another bolt if that puts you at ease.”

“You know that is not what I'm talking about.”

Seungwoo sighs, his shoulders drooping down. “I know, Seungyoun. Don't worry too much. I won't put our mission at risk over this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a bit slow! But this build-up is necessary for the rest of the story. :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seal the deal on the apartment and Wooseok moves in.

“That settles it, then,” Ms. Kwon declares as Wooseok finishes inputting his signature on the final page of the digital document with a flourish. 

“We will send you copies of the contract later,” Mr. Lim adds, smiling. He confers his hand to Seungwoo for a shake. 

Seungwoo takes it and says, “Thank you for facilitating this for us.” 

“Well, Mr. Lim and I both need to get back to our office for a report but you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. After all, this unit is now yours,” Ms. Kwon smiles and moves toward the door. 

“Mr. Kim, if there is anything else you need or if you have any questions regarding the contract, please feel free to contact me,” the lady addresses Wooseok before she opens the door and lets herself out. Mr. Lim follows suit with a final nod and smile to the three men left in the apartment. 

Wooseok, Seungwoo, and Mr. Cho are left in the living room, sitting together on the small sofa, which all three have decided in their minds to get rid of. The pretty male model is pressing himself to Seungwoo’s side, nary a centimeter left of space between their bodies. He can feel that his now-housemate is a bit uncomfortable but he doesn’t care. He likes what he can sense through the layers of clothing separating their skin--rock-hard muscles. Oh, these arms would be heavenly wrapped around me as we fuck, Wooseok thinks. 

He sniggers at the thought and receives an “Ehem” from Seungwoo as a reply. 

“So, uh, when do you plan to start moving in?” the older man asks. He turns towards Wooseok, his eyes widening like a deer in headlights as he realizes that there is only a small space left between their faces.

“Hmmm… I can start moving in tomorrow because I don’t have any schedule yet. My current place is small so I don’t have a lot of stuff,” Wooseok informs. 

Mr. Cho glares at him from the other side of Seungwoo. “We’ll be here to make sure you don’t trash the place.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I’ll be moving in tomorrow since I don’t have any clients or suppliers to meet as well,” Seungwoo intervenes. “Can you give me your mobile number, Wooseok-ssi?”

“WOOSEOK-SSI?” the young model cannot believe his ears. “From what I heard you are supposed to be 6 years older than I am,” he pouts. “Just call me Wooseok.”

“All right, Wooseok-ah,” the older replies and hands over his phone. When Wooseok is done, the two elder men stand up. “We have other business to attend to today so we’ll get going first. See you tomorrow?”

“I’ll stay here for now to get a better feel of the place,” Wooseok smiles.

At that, Seungwoo drags Mr. Cho away and gives Wooseok one last smile before finally exiting the door. 

He sits on the couch for a few minutes after the two have left. He then gets himself up and goes to the balcony to survey the area. There are high buildings though they are not exactly skyscrapers. There are indistinct grey buildings that fade into the background, too. 

This is perfect for my plans, Wooseok thinks to himself, a small smile gracing his lips. 

\--

Wooseok is busy stabbing and tearing the packing tape off his boxes in his room (he decided to get the one on the right, as the real estate agent suggested) when he hears the lock to the apartment click. He strains his ears to determine if that bloody fox came with Seungwoo to the unit today. But there’s no sound of voices. He goes on high alert, getting up from the floor and ready to fight whoever came inside. 

The petite man puts his back on the wall beside the door to get a better view of the intruder in case he comes into the room. He grips hard the cutter he has been using. 

A shuffle, then a voice. 

“Wooseok-ah, are you here?” 

He releases the stress in his body and drops the cutter to the floor. 

“Boo!”

Seungwoo jumps, his eyes full of surprise, as Wooseok reveals himself from his hiding spot. 

Just like last time, the older male is wearing casual clothing. But this time he has on a black shirt with an abstract print on it and questionable baggy pants. His bangs still cover his eyes but it doesn’t distract from the fact that he is handsome. 

“Are you unpacking? Should I help?” Seungwoo offers. “My boxes are not coming until the end of the week because I’m not yet finished. But I have already brought some of my clothing.”

“I wouldn’t mind if you help,” Wooseok smiles, eyes fluttering seductively. 

“Let’s get to it then,” Seungwoo replies grabbing Wooseok by the arm and pulling him down to the floor.

\--

This is a surprise, Seungwoo thinks to himself. 

“Are you into philosophy, Wooseok-ah?” Seungwoo queries, holding up a pristine copy of The Communist Manifesto. His eyebrows are shot up to his forehead.

Wooseok turns towards Seungwoo and stops taking out hangers and shoes from a box. He sees the thin piece of literature the other male has in his hand, which piqued the question. 

“No, I’m not so much into philosophy. It gives me a headache,” he chuckles.

“Did The Communist Manifesto give you a headache, then?”

Wooseok snorts. “I couldn’t even get past the first line.”

“Have you read it?” the smaller man shoots back.

“I haven’t read the entirety of it though I have a general idea,” the older male replies, putting aside the literature in question. 

Wooseok crawls on all fours towards Seungwoo, thrusting his face towards the latter. “Will you tell me all about it tonight?” he says in a low purr. 

Seungwoo knows fully well what the other means. He has had an inkling since their first encounter. But he is not that easy to win over. 

He smiles coyly in return, “We’ll see.”

\--

They continue unpacking Wooseok’s possessions and putting some of them inside the cabinet already in the room. They also go back and forth between the room and the entryway, as Wooseok is adamant in storing all of his outerwear and shoes in there.

With most of his things stored away in their proper places, he stretches his arms while still sitting on the floor. He then feels tiredness seep into his muscles and a pang of hunger. 

Huh, the snacks Seungwoo brought lasted them until nighttime. 

He hears the other’s stomach grumble. 

“Ah, the beast is waking,” Seungwoo laughingly comments. 

“Shall we head out for dinner then? We can maybe talk about sleeping arrangements for tonight, too, while we’re at it.” 

\--

They do not have to go far for dinner. On the other end of the street where their building is at is a chicken joint. Chicken Marmalade, it’s called. 

Though the night is young, the restaurant is quiet. They mutually select a table for two near the entryway. They make themselves comfortable and the staff, a young male who seems to be in high school, approaches them. 

“Good evening. Here is the menu”--he hands two copies to the two men--”We have orange chicken available and our bestseller, spicy chicken feet.”

Wooseok looks up excitedly at the mention of chicken feet. His eyes go wide and there is a sparkle to them, like that of a child when encountering a favorite toy or food. An inexplicable warmth spreads across his chest. 

“I’ll have one order of chicken feet,” the model says without hesitation. He then looks to Seungwoo who is perusing the menu still with the ghost of a smile on his lips. “What about you, Seungwoo-ya? Should we try the orange chicken? Or would you rather have stew or something like that?”

“Hmmm?” Seungwoo looks up from the menu.

“I said--” Wooseok is about to repeat everything he said a moment ago but the older male stops him with an apology. 

“Ah, I’m sorry, Wooseok-ssi, (Wooseok glares at him), uhm, Wooseok-ah, (Wooseok smiles) that was just a habit of mine.” To the young waiter, “We will get one order of the orange chicken and a dakdoritang.”

“Hey! Can we finish all that?” Wooseok exclaims. 

“We can pack the leftovers to go if you want, sir,” the waiter interjects. “Is that all?”

“Yes, that’s it. But add one bottle of soju,” Wooseok adds. 

The waiter leaves them alone to relay their order. They sit in companionable silence, Seungwoo looking at his phone and Wooseok…

Well, he is taking the time to scrutinize (he is staring, all right) his housemate. Now that he thinks about it, Seungwoo bears a resemblance to Snoopy. He giggles at that thought, earning a questioning look from his companion (he is still smiling but he is also scrunching his nose in the cutest way).

“You look like Snoopy,” Wooseok comments, putting his chin to rest on his threaded fingers. 

Seungwoo laughs in reply. “I’ve always been told that. I was kind of hoping you wouldn’t see the resemblance. It’s embarrassing.” 

“It’s not!” Wooseok disagrees. “It’s cute.”

The comment earns him a reddening Seungwoo. 

“Here’s your order!” the waiter announces and begins to put down the dishes in front of them as if on cue. 

Ah, saved from further embarrassment, Seungwoo thinks with relief. 

\--

“You like chicken feet a lot, huh,” the older male comments as they walk back to their building. 

“Yes! There is something about those gelatinous feet that I love. They’re irresistible!” the younger man declares. “You should eat more next time.”

“Maybe I will. If you don’t end up eating everything before I have a chance,” he teases Wooseok. 

The model blushes, the reddening of his cheeks evident in the warm glow of the streetlights. He slaps Seungwoo’s arm playfully. “Shut up. You’re just slow.”

They are walking slowly, not in a hurry to go back to their apartment. After a few more steps, Wooseok asks, “You are sleeping in the unit, tonight, right?”

Seungwoo’s phone rings. He looks at the name of the person calling him and frowns. 

“I’m sorry, Wooseok-ah, but not tonight,” he says, putting the phone back to his pocket without answering it. 

Wooseok pouts. “I thought you were going to tell me all about The Communist Manifesto and philosophy.”

“But I don’t have a bed.”

“But I have a floor mattress,” Wooseok says insistingly. 

Seungwoo smiles inwardly. For all his cuteness, Wooseok can be provocative with his words. 

“I can tell you all about it next time. I have a client to meet early tomorrow so I really can’t stay,” the elder explains. 

  
  


As they arrive in front of their building, Wooseok can’t help but continue pouting. He has been having designs on his  _ very  _ attractive housemate since they met. 

And here I thought I’d at least have the chance to feel him tonight, he thinks to himself. 

“I have to go now, Wooseok-ah. I will try to drop by tomorrow and bring some furniture--”

“And please get rid of that ugly couch.”

“And remove that couch.” They remark about the couch in unison, making them smile at each other. They really have an agenda against the brown couch in battered leatherette. 

“Good night,” Seungwoo bids this stranger who is now strangely his housemate. 

“Good night, Seungwoo-ya.”

At that, the two part ways for the night.

\--

“Why didn’t you answer when I called?” the voice at the other end of the line asks hardly.

Seungwoo sighs. 

“I was with Wooseok.”

Too late, Seungwoo realizes his mistake.

“You’re already familiar with each other, huh.”

He feels the onset of a headache; he looks up at the sky and composes his next sentence carefully. 

“He insisted. And if you are calling about work, this isn’t how you should be contacting me.”

“This is about work. And another thing.”

“Stop, Seungyoun.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter! The longest so far. There may be more in the future. 
> 
> Tell me your thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in so long (I used to write anime fics, lol). And this is also my first involving actual people. 
> 
> I got this idea watching Crash Landing on You but this is going to be more angsty, violent, and bloody, just to warn you.
> 
> Let me know what you think or what you are looking forward to in the comments? 
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter @2wo_odz.


End file.
